A Chocolate and Movie Date
by ChaoticWolf2017
Summary: Bruce's night ends up going from bad to awesome! Lol i'm bad at summaries...rated because i'm paranoid...idk ratings that well
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Alright, this is my entry to the April Writing Challenge Ponchygirl started! I'm really excited to enter it..I really need to write something and I seriously need to catch up on my other story, He's Not Evil, I swear!.. But I just haven't been writing for it lately.. I don't even have the next chapter ready yet.. ANYWHO nothin' about that, I'mma just go to the story.. If you haven't guessed already, my word is 'Chocolate' and my number is 14 :) I'm gonna have Brucey-boy be the one on a date :P ENJOY! :D**_

One bright, sunny day in Los Angeles, officer Bruce Nelson was riding alongside his brother Bobby. They were patrolling the Ventura freeway, talking about whatever came to mind.

"I swear, Bobby, I don't know what to do! She wants to go out, but I'm not sure how to treat her! It's been only a couple days since we've been on a date.." Bruce complained, thinking of Esmerelda.

"How about something simple instead? Like some chocolate and some movies?" Bobby suggested. He still wasn't sure if that girl was right for his brother, but since Bruce loves her, he had to keep his mouth shut. Esmerelda knows of his distaste towards her, but hasn't said anything yet, thankfully.

"Yeah, that sounds good...but what kind of chocolate?" Bruce wondered.

"Any kind of chocolate that she likes, Bruce.." Bobby answered, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

oOoOo

Bruce stood in the candy aisle, looking at the selection of chocolate the store had. 'Alright, if I was Esmerelda, what sort of chocolate would I want?' he thought. He shrugged and grabbed two of each one he could see. Who knew that the store had that many chocolate?

The officer stood in the checkout line, waiting to buy the chocolate.

"The chocolate for someone special, officer?" someone in line behind him asked. He turned around, to see a beautiful woman who looked to be about his age. She had short, blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"Uh...yeah, I wasn't sure what she actually liked so I just grabbed whatever the store had..." he answered, slightly embarrassed. He'd rub the back of his neck if he was able to, but his arms were full of the chocolate.

"Really?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, she really isn't the sharing type...She leaves me to guess what she likes or doesn't like..." he answered. "Uhm...sorry...you probably don't wanna hear my trouble..."

"Oh no, no, no! It's totally fine! Though, I think your girlfriend is a wrench, no offense..." the lady said quickly. "My name's Dixie, by the way"

"I'm Bruce Nelson," Bruce told her, a smile on his face as he placed the chocolate onto the counter. The cashier started ringing up the chocolate and placing them into a bag.

Bobby watched from the door as his brother chatted with the lady. He gave a small smile when he watched them.

oOoOo

"Really, is that all you could think of?! What happened to a nice dinner out at a fancy restaurant, like you usually do?!" Esmeralda yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Bruce huffed. "Well sorry, I figured you'd want something simple for once!"

 _After what seemed like forever..._

Esmerelda stormed out of the apartment, and Bruce collapsed onto the couch. The bag of chocolates was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and he had no idea what to do with them. His phone buzzed, and he grabbed it outta his pocket.

'Hey, how's the date going?' ~Bobby

'Terrible. She dumped me because I didn't want to take her out to a fancy diner' ~Bruce

'Sorry...' ~Bobby

'Nah, it's fine...At least I have chocolate for myself now...' ~Bruce

'Hey, didn't that one chick give you her number?' ~Bobby

'Who?' ~Bruce

'The one from the store you got the sweets from...' ~Bobby

'Oh, Dixie? Yeah, she did...' ~Bruce

'Why don't you offer her some?' ~Bobby

oOoOo

 _8pm_

"Thanks for tonight, it was great, Bruce!" Dixie said, a large smile on her face. Bruce's face reflected the smile.

"It's not a problem, I just couldn't let the night waste away, and I had the hunch you wouldn't mind a movie night filled with chocolate," Bruce said.

Dixie laughed. "You got that right. Again, I'm really sorry about Esmerelda.."

"Nah, it's fine. We were bound to break up sooner or later anyways...she's just not my type, ya know?"

"And what just happens to be your type, Officer Nelson?" Dixie teased, looking up into the blue eyes of Bruce.

"Someone with short blonde hair, green eyes, and goes by the name of Dixie," Bruce answered, leaning down to kiss her. Dixie happily kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- This is an update, since I didn't realize that Ponch or Jon needed to be in the story, helping the character get ready for the date. I know it's short, but I wasn't sure how he should actually get ready. Hope you like it! :D (If you didn't notice, this is after Esmerelda left and before he went to take Dixie on the date.**_

Bruce jumped at the knock on the door. He stood up off the couch and went to answer. What he was not expecting was to see Ponch standing right there.

"Hey! I heard about you and Esmerelda.. And I wanna say I'm sorry, which I am, but then your brother told me about Dixie, and I wanna help you get ready." Ponch told him with a wide smile on his face.

"Ponch, you seriously don't have to, all the date is going to be is a movie date with sweets."

"Every date needs to be prepared for, buddy."

Bruce rolled his eyes and let his friend in. Ponch set out to help Bruce get ready for the movie date. Instead of staying at home, Ponch had given him two tickets for a romantic movie at the theatre.

 _An hour later (6pm)_

"There! Now you're ready," Ponch exclaimed, clapping his hands together, a smile on his face.

Bruce sighed. "You sure this will work?" he asked, looked down at himself. He was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. For shoes he had black tennis shoes.

"Of course it would! It's a movie date, you don't need to look all formal and fancy."

The two shared a laugh and Bruce left to go pick up Dixie. Ponch went home to watch his game.


End file.
